вĻάžίήģ ţħŕόùģħ ţħέ ώίήȡ
by A Hopeless Dreamer -Floodtail
Summary: Blazingpaw is a normal WindClan cat, training along with her friends, rivals, and enemies. She rises to become a warrior, but at a terrible cost. When the lines between reality and fantasy blur and paths twist into shadow, destiny's paw steps falter and her soul is sent spiraling out of control. But what will it take to blaze back through the wind, and put things right?
1. Chapter 1

_**WindClan Allegiances**_**  
Leader: **Rowanstar—caramel brown and darker brown she cat with amber eyes**  
Deputy: **Graypelt—silvery grey tom with gray eyes  
**Medicine Cat: **Mintleaf- black and grey she cat with sparkling green eyes  
_Apprentice, Sunpaw_  
**Warriors: **  
Floodwhisker—blue and grey tabby tom shot through with silver, dark blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Blazingpaw_  
Flowerfur—beautiful calico she cat dappled with brown and black, bright gold eyes  
Sageclaw—gray, cream, and black tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Fishleap—silvery tom with tabby markings and white paws  
Ravenfeather—black she cat with warm green eyes  
_Apprentice, Juniperpaw_  
Elmwing—brown tom with amber eyes  
Stonetail—dark gray tom with gold eyes, brother of Floodwhisker  
_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Skypool—pale white she cat dappled with subtle shades of blue and cream, mother of Blazingpaw  
Smokeheart—smoky ticked black tom with pale eyes  
Darkleaf—dark she cat

**Apprentices: **

Juniperpaw—slim dark black she cat with pale green eyes  
Amberpaw—pretty tan and brown tabby with pale blue eyes  
Featherpaw—dark brown tabby she cat with feather markings and amber eyes  
Blazingpaw—cinnamon brown tabby with sapphire eyes and white chest flash  
Sunpaw—pale gold she cat with light blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice  
**Queens:**

Gingerheart—black and ginger she cat, bearing Smokeheart's kits  
**Elders:  
**Jayclaw—bad tempered, grizzled old tom  
Ashwing—gray splotched she cat

I'm a cat.

I was destined to this path before I was even born—even dreamed of. I was wiser, shrewder, but I was different from any other cat.

_I was wrong._

I was right.  
_  
I was a dreamer._

I was hopeless.

_I am Blazingheart._

I am a memory. 

I walk the night and the wild wind, the blowing moor and the long-forgotten past, the rare trodden path, the whispering trees and the flowing river.

I walk the day and the still air, the forest and the living memories, the well-walked path, the cold ruins and the dry riverbed.

And this is my story, formed from the ashes of pain and love, forged from the fire of hate and longing, born from a wish and dreams. My tale of how hearts can be torn asunder and souls laid to burn.

And I shall tell you as I lay dying, so I may preserve myself in some small way, plant the dream and give the dire warning…

"Blazingkit," my mother Skypool meowed, looking at me solemnly, drawing my close with her bushy tail, "You will apprenticed today."

I stared back, unsure of where she was going.

"I'm going to be worried for you, honey, you know. You'll be careful—won't you?" Her grey and blue eyes gazed at me anxiously.

"Of course, Mamma," I meowed, exicted. "But I'm gonna be the best in the forest! I'll be even stronger than ThunderClan!"

"Of course you will," she murmured, licking the top of my head. "Promise to be a good apprentice."

"Okay!" I squealed, struggling from her paws. _I'll be better than good! I'll be the best._

"All cats old enough to chase a rabbit, gather beneath the TallBoulder!" 

_Our apprentice ceremonies!  
_  
You see, the nursery had been swollen fit to burst with all us kits: me, Sunkit, my friend Featherkit, Amberkit, Juniperkit. I would be glad to get free of them for a bit.

I scurried outside, the wind ruffling my fur. I saw large toms and she cats peering at me as I halted in awe at them all.

"So it's little Blazingkit's big day, huh?"

I heard an amused rumble and turned indigantly to see a black and grey tom chuckling at me.

"Yes," I replied defiantly. "And I—"

He interrupted me. "Well, young 'un, you'd better get going, Rowanstar's starting your ceremonies."

The WindClan was atop the HighBoulder, her silhouette framed by golden light, her fur whipped to the side by the wind.

I padded to the base of the boulder, next to Amberkit, Featherkit, Juniperkit, and Sunkit.

Rowanstar flicked her tail, signaling for silence. Once everyone fell quiet, she yowled out, "Blazingkit**, **Featherkit, Juniperkit, and Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Blazingpaw, Featherpaw, Juniperpaw, and Amberpaw."

Her amber eyes searched the crowd, and she meowed, "Amberpaw, your mentor will be Stonetail. I expect he will pass down all he knows on to you. Stonetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jaywing, and you have shown yourself to be brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Juniperpaw, your mentor will be Ravenfeather. I expect she will pass down all she knows on to you. Ravenfeather, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Skypool, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and true. You will be the mentor of Juniperpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Blazingpaw, your mentor will be Floodwhisker. I expect he will pass down all he knows on to you. Floodwhisker, you are ready to take on your third apprentice. You had received excellent training from our lost leader Brackenstar, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and clever. You will be the mentor of Blazingpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Featherpaw, your mentor will be Sageclaw. I expect he will pass down all he knows on to , you are ready to take on your fifth apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashwing, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and staunch. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The crowd yowled out our apprentice names. My chest bursting with pride, I stepped back from the HighBoulder. 

I touched noses with Floodwhisker. He was a large, broad shouldered tom, and his eyes were warm as he brushed his tail over my back. "I'll teach you all I know," he mewed softly.

Turning away, I saw Sunkit standing there, and I was confused. Why was she not apprenticed?

Then my question was answered when the medicine cat, Mintleaf, padded from her den. The crowd silenced and she spoke clearly.

"Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever." She blinked at Sunkit, who was swaying on her yellow paws. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown spirit and vigor. Your next medicine cat will be Sunkit—or, should I call her, Sunpaw.

Rowanstar looked down at them. "Sunpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mintleaf?

Sunpaw's eyes sparkled, and she meowed, "I do."

Mintleaf nodded slightly and responded, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Rowanstar leaped from the boulder and said, "The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you."

Floodwhisker bumped his nose against my shoulder as I went to congratulate Sunpaw. "Come," he rumbled, "I'll take you to tour the territory."

Stonetail and Amberpaw fell into step with us as we crossed camp. "Mind if we go with you?" he asked Floodwhisker politely.

"It's no problem to me," Floodwhisker replied.

We climbed the rise of the hill, and came out of camp. I gaped at the heathery, rolling moor, sloping away in all directions. The lavender and golden grasses waved like a sea.

"Wow," I murmured. 

Amberpaw, next to me, was looking coolly at the moor, her pelt neatly groomed. I suddenly was aware of the scruffiness of my own.

"Come on, you two!" Stonetail yowled. "We haven't got all day."

I leaped forward, cresting the brow of the camp, and landed next to Floodwhisker. He laughed. "Eager, are we?"

"Yeah," I meowed earnestly. "I want to see everything—" 

I heard a scornful snort behind me and turned to see Amberpaw, a sneer on her features. I felt an immediate pang of dislike.

__"What do—" I began angrily, but Floodwhisker interrupted me by meowing, "Shh, you two. You'll scare off prey."

I shut my jaws, but not before glaring back at Amberpaw, who bore a haughty expression. "You heard him, Blazingpaw," she meowed softly. "Shut up." 

I growled softly and turned away, my tail lashing angrily. Amberpaw had won the unspoken argument.

Little did I know that would be just the beginning of our rivalry.

Little did I know I had pushed the stone that would pull my downfall.

And little did I know that my heart was going to break.

**So what if all the apprentices are she cats? Bawh. This story is plotted out well, so there'll be no apprentice love-web as usual. ^^;**


	2. First Day

We travelled the territory that day, scaring up rabbits and exploring the dips and knolls, asking questions and getting to know our home.

The animosity between Amberpaw and I grew. It was clear we would never see eye-to-eye—but it seemed that both toms liked her well enough. I even believe that Floodwhisker would have preferred her as an apprentice.

Oh, he treated me well enough. But just cool politeness, nothing more.

"I think that's good for now," Stonetail meowed as he eyed us. "You two look exhausted." 

I was stumbling over every pebble and Amberpaw's gait was growing more ragged. Exhausted, I mewed agreement, and we headed back to camp.

I shot a glance at Amberpaw as we trotted back. I could see why she was more preferable to me. She had short, sleek, pretty brown and yellow fur, every hair neatly groomed into its place, a long, winding tail, slender frame, and glinting pale blue eyes. Whereas I was the opposite: long, tangled brown tabby fur, wound into thorn-brush knots, a shorter, tapering tail, and deep blue eyes with a flash on my chest (currently mud-coloured with dirt). My ears were large and wide-set, with widespread whiskers and large, clumsy paws.

Amberpaw spoke of delicateness and beauty; I spoke of roughness and toughness.

I padded into camp and went over to my friend, Featherpaw.

"So how was it?" She asked brightly. "Do you like your mentor?"

I groaned. "I'm exhausted," I responded, "And I like him well enough—but I think he likes Amberpaw more."

"Well, I'm not pretending Amberpaw's an ugly rat," Featherpaw admitted, her amber eyes flashing teasingly, "But she's rather rude to me and Sunpaw, you know? I don't like her. I'll let her stick with Juniperpaw."

"I can see why he would like her," I said grudgingly. "She's the picture of perfect."

"Well, not grooming your pelt won't help," she said briskly. "Look at this!" She snagged a pelt tangle and tugged at it.

"OW!" I yowled, pulling away. "That hurt!"

She waved the clump of fur around triumphantly, and snickered.

"Don't do that again!"

"Then you'd better get that mess sorted out," she told me. "Hey, here comes Sunpaw!" 

The pale gold apprentice was trotting toward us across the clearing, her tail waving elegantly. Bits of leaves were mussed in her fur, and I glared at Featherpaw indignantly. "Her pelt is messy, but I bet you're not going to rip it out!"

Featherpaw chuckled. "Her fur isn't a matted mess."

"You are rather scruffy looking, Blazingpaw," Sunpaw meowed, overhearing us. "Like a walking bramble bush."

"If all you're gonna do is be rude, I'm going to bed!" I growled, mock-angrily, shoving my way down into the apprentice den, leaving my denmates laughing behind me.

Juniperpaw and Amberpaw were in the den, and they cast me scornful looks before resuming their conversation.

I wasn't going to lie down and take their rudeness.

"Is there a reason you're so curt, Amberpaw?" I meowed coolly, my hackles raised.

She scoffed. "I'm trying to talk to Juniperpaw. Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Alright," I said quietly. "But I suggest you watch your pawsteps. Who knows what might happen?"

Her eyes glinted mockingly, and I turned and left the den again.

The sun was sinking low in the sky, casting blurry shadows all over the camp. My stomach rumbled and I hesitantly padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where there were several rabbits and a finch. I picked up the finch, and heard a yowl behind me.

"Come eat with us, Blazingpaw."

I whirled to see Floodwhisker sitting with another WindClan she-cat, Flowerfur. Flowerfur was a beautiful she cat—dappled golden, cream, brown, black, and blue fur, and elegant face, and pale golden eyes that shimmered in the sunlight.

I walked over to them and settled a cat-length away, my heart thudding nervously, but I didn't know why.

"So, good day today?" my mentor asked Flowerfur.

Her voice was soft and musical. "Yes, it was. I went on patrol with Ravenfeather. We caught a rabbit this big." To show how big, she spread her paws out. 

"I bet that pleased Jaywing," ruminated Floodwhisker. "If anything can please him, anyhow." 

Feeling left out, I took a bite of the finch.

"How did you like the territory, Blazingpaw?" Flowerfur asked softly.

I spluttered on a feather, and half-gasping, I answered, "Yeah…. It was very, very big."

They both chuckled. 

"Has to be to feed all of us. Anyway, it's nowhere near as big as the Twolegplace, or beyond. This is just a little bit of land in the world."

I blinked, thoughtful at the idea of so much land.

I spent the rest of my meal watching Flowerfur and Floodwhisker flirting with each other. I felt a slightly tense, hot feeling in my chest watching them both, to my bafflement. 

_He can flirt with her, _I thought_, it doesn't matter to you, does it?_

I puzzled it for a few moments, before Floodwhisker rose to his paws, gave a polite nod of 'goodbye' to us both, and slipped into the warriors' den. Seeing him gone, I decided it was time to depart as well, and I mewed a farewell to Flowerfur and went to my den.

Amberpaw was sleeping already, and Juniperpaw wasn't there. Featherpaw rose her head and blinked blearily as I prowled in. 

"Oh, it's you," she yawned.

"Yeah, where're Juniperpaw and Sunpaw?" 

"S-s-sunpaw," she said, trying to stifle a huge yawn, "Is in the medicine den… dunno where Juniperpaw is…" Her head lolled, eyes blinking shut, and she flopped back to sleep.

"Rude little furball," I purred, before curling up in my nest. "It was an okay day. How about tomorrow, eh?"

She murmured something incomprehensible, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep as well.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) 

****"Wake up, Blazingpaw, you lazy furball!"

I opened one eye to see Featherpaw prodding me with a stick.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I yawned.

"I didn't want to soil my paws on your filthy fur, so I'm using a stick." To punctuate her words, she jabbed me again with it, hard.

I leapt up, out of range, and eyed the stick warily. "Put it down, I'm up!" Then I glared at her. "Who're you calling filthy fur?"

"You," she chuckled, and then she leapt from the den, calling, "We have battle training in the old badger sett today. You, me, and Juniperpaw. Come on!"

I swore under my breath. I could live with Featherpaw, because her boasting would be tease, but I had no measure of Juniperpaw yet—she could be even meaner than Amberpaw. 

I stretched once, back arching and paws curling, and then followed Featherpaw from the den. I blinked in the bright sunlight. Evidently, it was sunhigh, and I had been allowed to sleep late.

"Blazingpaw, over here."

I looked to my left to see Floodwhisker beckoning me with a flick of his tail. Ravenfeather and Sageclaw were sitting beside him, and Featherpaw and Juniperpaw.

"Eat something before we go," he meowed, pawing me a small field mouse.

I ate it quickly, washed my whiskers, and sat up, all sleepiness burned away by the prospect of battle training.

"Let's go," Floodwhisker told them, and he crossed camp, vanishing up the entrance. I followed behind Featherpaw as we all followed.

"Ready to spar?" Featherpaw meowed coyly.

"You bet," I retorted, "I'll claw your little—"

"It's claws sheathed, by the way—"

"Then I'll beat you up!" I finished, joking. 

"I'd rather be hunting," Juniperpaw said, on the other side of Featherpaw. "It seems less… violent."

"Of course we're violent! We're warriors, not kittypets!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, we're apprentices," Featherpaw piped up. 

"You know what I mean," I said, exasperated.

"Look, we're here!" Juniperpaw mewed. "Let's go."

I followed her, eager to see, eager to know if I was going to excel, or fail.

A warrior needs to fight, after all. 

**The rival in the story is not Amberpaw, by the way. She's just a side rival—we haven't even gotten to the main conflict yet. Not even close. Who can guess what happened with Flowerfur, Floodwhisker, and Blazingpaw early in the chapter? Why was she tense?  
**

**So what are you thinking of our cast of characters yet? Tell me in the review! :)**


	3. At The Sett

Featherpaw trailed behind me as we entered the sett, making quips about my matted mess of pelt. I tripped her, and she got a muzzle full of dirt. That shut her up, and I ceased walking, a faint, wry smirk dancing over my features as I watched Featherpaw glare at me. Dust coated her face, the normal warm, dappled and feathery chocolate colour now an unflattering grayish brown with dust.

"Done nagging about my fur, Dirtface?" I smirked, watching as she gaped soundlessly at me, rage on her face.

"I'll stick maggots in your fresh kill come night-fall," she muttered mutinously, but I knew by the twinkle in her eye she didn't mind.

"Stop fooling about!" barked Sageclaw, (Featherpaw's mentor) his cream and ash fur fluffed up in irritation. "You're here to train, not act like frolicsome kits."

"Sageclaw, they were only having a bit of fun," interjected Ravenfeather, her voice soft and eyes warm. "Lighten up."

"Fine," the ashy colored tom sighed, his eyes softening a little as he looked at Ravenfeather. "But come, you lot. You're here to battle train. Floodwhisker here will be overseeing most of today's lesson." Then he added grudgingly, clear envy in his voice, "He is the best warrior of WindClan, some would even say."

"You flatter me, Sageclaw," rumbled Floodwhisker, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "But I assure you, apprentices, that I am by no means the _best _warrior."

I laughed along with Featherpw, but we stopped abruptly as Floodwhisker prowled to the center, his claws sliding out silently.

"Relax; I won't tear out your throats for laughing." He meowed, that amused note in his voice. I shivered suddenly, but not out of cold or fear.

"You three are on the burlier side, for WindClan," he observed, and then, seeing the indignant look on my face, he added, "_No, _Blazingpaw, burly does not mean 'fat'. I wasn't calling you a pudgy furball. Keep your tail on."

I sniffed, lashing my tail once. Inwardly, I was very amused by his dialogue. He seemed to imperceptibly pick up on my emotion and address it, all the while keeping up the slight tinge of sarcasm and joking.

"Amberpaw, however, is slimmer than you three," he continued, "So she will be more of a hunter than a fighter, is my guess; you three will be battlers."

Juniperpaw let out an inaudible whimper, and I rolled my eyes at her weakness.

"I'll spar Sageclaw for an example of a real battle fight," he meowed. "Sageclaw- if you would-"

Sageclaw padded forward, his eyes unreadable. Floodwhisker nodded. "On three- One, two, three-" 

They hurled themselves at each other with the savagery of the tigers of old. I found myself shrinking back in fear and awe as they flew at each other intently, almost dancing on their paws, dodging the blows that fell like rain from either paw. Teeth flashed, and then in the blink of an eye, Floodwhisker was pinning Sageclaw, his normal blue eyes misted red.

The anger that had rolled off them, even Clanmates though they were, intrigued and scared me, drew me and warned me all at once. I could only imagine what would happen when it was real and there was no holding back.

Then his sight cleared back to the normal cloudy blue, and he stepped off, allowing Sageclaw to sit up and flatten down his fur.

"That was a spar. You won't be as good for moons. Practise, though, and you will be a wonderful warrior." His pale water colored eyes rested on me, their depths holding some softness. "Let's move outside, and we can each train to our own." He padded out into the blazing sunshine, his pelt lightening to near white with the golden sun washing on it. Off in the distance I could hear the roar of the gorge and see the towering branches of the sycamores of the forest.

I subtly let my eyes travel over Floodwhisker's lithe frame. He was average size, a little bit thicker boned, with short, grizzled silver fur and a long tapering tail. His ribs curved finely, making a little hollow by his chest fur. He had large, wide-set ears- 

"As handsome as I may be, I'm afraid you'll have to come spar me, Blazingpaw."

Floodwhisker cut into my thoughts, his voice quietly amused. Blushing furiously under my fur, I padded across, feeling his questioning eyes on my bowed head.

Struggling to contain the unnamed burning feeling iin my chest as I watched him, I asked nervously, "So... are you gonna just attack me?" 

"It's a bit more than that, no. First, no claws: only small teeth nips. Cat to get pinned for ten seconds or more wins."

"Okay," I said, my breath catching in nervousness.

He stood a fox-length away, waiting to see what I would do. Pausing to form a rough plan, I thrust myself at him, paws outstretched but claws sheathed.

He sidestepped neatly and used one paw to shove me over as I landed where he had been. I fell into the grass, and without warning, he was pinning me.

I struggled- but my heart was racing, his blue eyes met mine with shrewd trepidation, and his slim silver paws were against my heart. I hoped fervently that he couldn't feel that it was pounding so hard.

Then he backed off, helping me up.

"That wasn't terrible for a first go," he meowed slowly, his eyes tracking me. "However, you were too slow, and I could guess what you'd've done before it was done."

"How? Reading my mind?"

"Call it lucky guessing. When I guess, I am usually _always _right." His words held a veiled meaning. He wasn't being smug, not with the tone he was using, but something was there... 

And it frightened me.

Because I had suddenly realized why my heart pounded when he was near, and why I felt agitated around him.


	4. Score One, Blazingpaw

**For anyone confused, Blazingpaw is a she cat. c: Thanks for the reviews, you loverly people. Featherpaw plushies for all! -throws plushies-**

_Infatuation._

The foreign word crept into my head, confirming what I felt... the fire inside of me. Crushing down the wild feeling in my chest, I stared back at Floodwhisker, and meowed, "I'm a good guesser, too." Then I turned my head away, all my muscles tense.

Was it, though? Was it infatuation or love? 

I couldn't tell. It was blurred into a flame inside of me.

"I think that's enough for today," Floodwhisker called to Sageclaw and Ravenfeather. "The Gathering is tonight; we need to rest."

When he mentioned the Gathering, my trouble mantra flew out of my head, and I gasped excitedly, hearing Featherpaw do the same.

"The Gathering?" I said, padding up to him. "Who... who's going?"

"You mean, 'Are you going?'" he asked, eyes twinkling. "No idea. Rowanstar decides. But who knows?"

Back at camp, I headed to the medicine den. On the way back, I had trodden on a thorn. It was driven deep in my pad and blood was scattering across the dirt, drying into an unpleasant rusty color.

"Mintleaf!" I meowed, entering the cool burrow of the medicine den. "I-"

Sunpaw emerged from the gloom, eyes bright. "Blazingpaw?" She sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Idiot me stepped on a thorn," I sighed irritably. "It hurts like great StarClan! Can you get it out?" 

"Turn up your paw."

I flipped my paw up, wincing as I saw the inflamed skin. A brown thorn shank was poking out of the hard pad. 

"This is going to hurt," Sunpaw warned. Then she carefully bit into the thorn's shank and jerked her head back, ripping it out.

"OW!" I yowled, shaking my paw frantically and spattering blood which was now flowing freely. Sunpaw growled. "Stop it! I don't want blood all over me!" 

She grabbed a glossy green leaf and a sticky ball of cobwebs from the shadows. She wrapped my paw in the leaf and used the cobwebs to strap it down.

"Go rest. You'll be fine. Just don't take off the dock leaf."

Thanking her, though my paw throbbed like fury, I limped out. A bright blaze of the setting sun greeted me, and squinted, my eyes adjusting to see Featherpaw grinning at me.

"Get that thorn out, Clumsypaws?" she smirked. "Or did you manage to have _another _accident on your way into the medicine den?"

I play-growled and limped to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a field mouse for myself. Featherpaw chose the haunch of a hare for herself.

Settling outside of the apprentice's den, I let my eyes travel over camp. There were Sageclaw and Ravenfeather, sharing tongues, Rowanstar, talking with Graypelt, Floodwhisker, grooming Flowerfur's pelt, and-

My ears flattened as I watched Flowerfur, and my eyes narrowed in dislike. The beautiful she cat was talking softly in Floodwhisker's ear, making him smile crookedly, one side of his mouth curving higher than the other.

"You look furious all of a sudden, Clumsypaws," Featherpaw meowed, jerking me from my thoughts. "What's up?"

I was so agitated I didn't even notice the insult. "It's nothing," I spat, my claws sinking into the little mouse's body. I could feel the blood seeping out, and I sighed, sheathing them again. "Nothing," I repeated, knowing my unbothered charisma was gone.

"If you say so," Featherpaw replied, but I could tell she was worried. 

I ate the field mouse, but it tasted dry as dust with the boiling anger churning in my stomach. I hated Flowerfur- now I knew why.

"All cats old enough to run after a hare, gathering beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Rowanstar's yowl rang out, and I swallowed the last of mouse, padding toward the rock.

"Blazingpaw, didn't you hear? This is for those cats that are fast, not pudgy furballs like you."

A mocking voice whispered behind me, and I turned with narrowed eyes to Amberpaw, who was padding past me.

"Why don't you shut your trap, Stupidpaw!" I spat, my mood flaring. "You're not exactly the fastest cat in the world yourself."

Ambepaw's eyes widened with anger, but she stalked past, her fur bristling.

Grinding my teeth, I turned back to Rowanstar. The russet brown she cat was saying, "Cats to go to the Gathering will be myself, Graypelt, Ravenfeather, Floodwhisker, Elmwing, Stonetail, Skypool, Juniperpaw, and Blazingpaw."

I grinned, some of my mood evaporating in eagerness. I was going, and Amberpaw was _not. _I saw her glinting blue eyes narrow in disdain and hate at me, and I purred. "Sorry Amberpaw, maybe next time..."

She slid her claws out.

"No fighting, Amberpaw!" A harsh voice said behind me. "I expected better of you." It was Graypelt, the deputy.

Seeing the fury on her face elated me. My tail raised in victory, I followed the Gathering party out onto the moor. My good moods only continued when I realized Flowerfur was absent as well.

Score one, me.

Score zero, Amberpaw and Flowerfur. 

The Gathering Island was magnificent. It was a dark shadow on the lake that shimmered in the moonlight. Clouds drifted like pale ghosts scrawled across the sky, and I shivered in cold as a chill wind blew from the lake, breaking the reflective surface.

"Cold?" Floodwhisker mewed kindly, appearing beside me. His pelt was ruffled, mussed in the wind, so endearing. His blue eyes glowed as the stars lit his silver fur white.

"A b-bit," I responded, teeth chattering.

"Here comes the log: be careful crossing it," he said. "It's slippery with water and algae."

He bounded onto it, his claws sinking in for purchase. The roots, dead and brittle, arched up, clumps of dirt hanging from them.

I followed, slipping on the soft wood. But with my claws scrabbling it, I managed to make it across, where I jumped onto the pebbly bank, the stones shifting as my paws thudded on their gleaming brilliance.

"We go to the clearing now," he meowed, and then, lowering his voice, he added in a low undertone, "Blazingpaw, don't give away any information. I would prefer for you to stick with Skypool or Juniperpaw, or even myself if they aren't available."

_Sticking by my mother Skypool the whole night...? That only will make me look weak. There's no way I'm staying with Juniperpaw either. She's a sccaredy mouse. _

_I could stay with Floodwhisker, though..._

A warm glow intensified in my chest at the thought of staying the whole night with him. "I'll stay with you, I guess?" I tried to act hesitant instead of eager. "Staying with the others will..." I trailed off, not wanting to appear rude.

"I know what you're thinking. Sticking with your mother will appear weak. And Juniperpaw..." He chuckled lightly as we both followed the flow of cats toward the center of the island. "Well,I can understand you. Juniperpaw, however intelligent she may be, is not cut out to be a fighter. Unlike you..." He smiled. "Just stay quiet; only give your name if cats ask. I'm a senior warrior, so there will be many cats you'll meet. The experience will be good. Ready?"

I nodded, and we both emerged into the clearing.

It was more than I had expected. There was the glow of eyes- yellow, blue, amber, green. The ripple of pelts- brown, black, tabby, gray. The mix of scents- musky, sharp, cold, clear.

It was chaotic but organized too, cats were talking, a medium murmur that never ceased. Then there was the flash of tails and claws as the leaders jumped to the Hightree, their noble shapes illuminated, edged with silver.

The clearing silenced, and I snuck a questioning glance at Floodwhisker. He only blinked slightly as Rowanstar stepped forward, and yowled.

"Let the Gathering begin!"


End file.
